


Let's go down to the tennis court

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles is a fucking tease, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Tennis Courts, blowjob, tennis skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Charles shows up to a tennis practise wearing an interesting outfit.Stuff follows.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Multi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Let's go down to the tennis court

**Author's Note:**

> this is suuuch a mess, idek what I've just written  
> sorry  
> sjdjdjjd
> 
> also, I had no time to beta-read, so excuse any mistakes please
> 
> Warning: dirty talk

The melody of _Girls Just Wanna_ _have fun_ is still playing on Charles’ mind, while he walks onto the tennis court that they have agreed to meet on.  
It is a hard court, painted in a baby-blue colour, and Charles smiles when the sun shines down on him, warming his exposed skin.

It is a hot day but he can still feel the soft breeze of the sea tingling his naked legs and he turns his face towards the sun, enjoying the warmth on his skin.

He is the last one to arrive for their practice matches – fashionably late – and he can spot the other guys at the other side of the net, unpacking their stuff by the benches next to the court.

Charles feels confident today, practically bouncing in his white tennis shoes, and he pops the lollipop he has bought on the way into his mouth, sucking on the sweet thing.

__

Nico Hülkenberg is the first one to notice the last driver that is arriving and he claps Max’s back, who is standing next to him, to indicate that they can finally start teaming up.  
It is only a second later that his eyes actually fall on Charles, who is currently making his way towards them, and the next thing Nico hears is Max Verstappen almost choking on his very own breath.

He feels his own mouth opening, gaping at the Ferrari driver that is strolling towards them, bouncing with every step that he makes, and from the corner of his eyes, Nico sees that the rest of the boys’ heads are turning as well.

 _What the fuck?_ he thinks, gawking at the Monégasque, and then _what the actual fuck?_

Charles is glowing under the sun of Monte Carlo, his naked legs shimmering in the light, but that’s not it, that’s not what makes Nico feel all hot and cold at the same time.

It is the fact that Charles is wearing a motherfucking _tennis skirt_ , in a pretty pastel pink colour, along with a matching white neck-holder shirt. He has drawn his white socks up high on his legs, whilst the skirt barely covers his thighs, surely barely covers his _ass_.

The Ferrari driver is swaying his hips with every step that he makes and Nico’s gaze, which has been way too busy staring at the Monégasque’s body, slowly wanders up, only to forget how to actually breathe when he sees that Charles is sucking on a pink lollipop, his pretty lips almost completely wrapped around the candy.

Nico almost instinctively turns his head to look at Max and finds the Dutchman staring at Charles with parted lips, the water bottle he had been about to open having dropped to the floor.

__

Max’s eyes are travelling over Charles’ body, over the way his lips have taken on the colour of the lollipop, which is revealed when the younger driver takes the sweet thing out of his mouth with an obscene _plop_.

Charles grins at him, or maybe he’s grinning at all of them, his green eyes lighting up in mischief.  
And Max’s gaze wanders down again, staring at the skirt and how it rides up Charles’ defined thighs each time that he moves, sending the pleated fabric flying with each sway of his hips.

The tennis outfit is hugging Charles’ waist tightly, in broad contrast to the shorts and shirts the rest of them is wearing, and when Max turns his head a little, he catches Dan’s gaze and how the Australian raises his eyebrows at him suggestively.  
The Dutchman swallows hard and he feels his neck growing hot, physically unable to keep his glance away from Charles any longer.

And the Monégasque has reached them by now, dropping his bag onto the bench next to them, which he does by bending over and reaching over.  
Max draws in a sharp breath when his gaze drops to Charles’ ass and the lack of tennis shorts he is wearing underneath the skirt, because isn’t that what female players wear on tour?

Charles, however, bends a little more, all of it way to slow to be unplanned, and the fabric of his pastel pink skirt rides up a little higher, revealing matching lingerie panties that don’t cover much of the Monégasque’s perfectly shaped ass cheeks.

Max looks over at Lando and Alex, who are apparently close to fainting, with Lando stabilizing himself by leaning against Max’s teammate’s side in shock.  
The Dutchman’s gaze then catches George, who is basically drooling all over himself, anticipation written all over his face.

And Max can’t blame them, because the fuck?  
What the fucking fuck is Charles doing?

“What are we waiting for?” Charles asks in his _obscene_ French accent, turning back around, whilst he is batting his lashes at them, his lips closing back around the lollipop.  
Max feels his cheeks heating up some more when he watches the Ferrari’s tongue dart out, swirling over the top of his candy, before Charles pops it back in and hollows his cheeks from sucking on it.

He’s pretty sure that it is Nico, who makes some restrained sound, and there is the hint of a smirk playing on Charles’ stained lips.

__

  
Two hours later, is exhausted from their practise, is exhausted from watching Charles bend over and bounce all the goddamn time, and not even a cold shower seems to take away that feeling of dissatisfaction that has settled.  
That he had felt Dan’s amused gaze on him throughout the whole of their practise hasn’t exactly helped, although the thought of what could be waiting for him once they get back to their apartments sends a shiver down his spine.

The anticipation makes him hurry down the corridor of the tennis courts’ locker rooms, when an unusual sounds reaches his eyes while he passes by a half-closed door to his right.  
He’s not a prude, which is why he recognizes the sound in an instant, and he stops dead in his tracks, debating whether or not he should just keep walking or if it was worth it to risk a glance.

But Charles had really had it coming by appearing to their work out session in that outfit, so Max eventually pushes the door open a little, glancing inside the locker room.

It is once again the noise that reaches his ears before his brain fully processes what he is seeing, and it is Charles’ moan that echoes from the tiled walls, filling the whole room.  
And Max has no idea how Charles is moaning, considering he’s got his mouth wrapped around Nico’s cock, the wet sound making Max’s body itch.

And he knows he should shut the door and leave them alone, but there is suddenly another voice speaking, one that belongs to neither Nico nor Charles.

“You like that? Being down on your knees like a little slut?” someone with a very British accent – George – asks and Max nearly gulps, pressing his own lips together to prevent himself from making a sound.

Charles doesn’t answer to the question, but he nods eagerly, his head bouncing up and down, taking Nico’s full length deep into his throat.

“Is that why you showed up in that slutty outfit?” George asks, his voice rich and deep, and Max feels how his breath gets caught in his lungs.

Charles whimpers with his lips still closed around Nico’s cock, who keeps pushing his hips deeper into the Monégasque’s mouth.

“You think it’s okay to present your ass to the world like that? For anyone to take it?” George’s voice has taken a deeper turn now and Max’s hands closes around the doorframe, his knuckles turning white.

“Because I want to take your ass, Charles. I want to fill it up until you can feel it in your belly,” George whispers, the tiled walls carrying his voice over to where Max is hiding from them.  
“Will you be a good girl and let me do that? Fill you up until you can’t walk for days?”

“ _Oui_ ,” Charles answers, taking the chance to speak when Nico draws his hips back for a second, sounding all desperate and needy.  
“ _Oui, oui, oui, oui_.”

“Good, because I really want to fuck you, darling,” George says, his voice hoarse, and Max wonders if he is palming himself already.

And Max closes his eyes for a second, because what the fuck is he still doing here, but then Nico lets out a grunt and Max’s eyes snap open again, watching how the German’s hips buck up, fucking into Charles’ mouth one last time, whilst Charles swallows all of it obediently, licking Nico clean afterwards.

“Have you been a good girl and prepared yourself?” George asks and Max still can’t see him, but he has to bite down on his own hand when he sees Charles bend over, revealing the plug that is shoved up his butt.

Max knows that if he doesn’t leave now, he will end up doing something really stupid, so he closes the door as quickly as possible, leaning back against the wall next to it with his breath coming in pants and a hard cock in his shorts.

Dan will _so_ have to take care of it.

  
__

“Did they like your outfit?”

Charles smirks while he is sliding into the passenger seat of the car that’s picking him up, pulling a face when he has to sit down.

“Oh, I guess they did,” the man next to him says, his big hand reaching out and sprawling on his thigh possessively.  
Charles shivers under the touch and he turns towards the driver, biting his lip.

“Do _you_ like my outfit?”

Dark eyes are running up and down his body and Charles feels himself blush under the taller man’s hungry gaze.

“I’m the one who bought it,” the older one reminds him, “of course I like it.”  
“You like the thought that I could have had all of them today?” Charles asks, batting his lashes, “does it turn you on that Nico and George liked it so much that they fucked me in the locker room?”

Dark eyes, usually so kind, meet Charles’ gaze and he shivers once again.  
“They can fuck you all they want, but it is me you’re always coming back to, isn’t it?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Michael’s eyes light up in satisfaction, while the Aussie gives his thigh a squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> i- ???


End file.
